X3: The Reckoning
by cajun-beauty
Summary: The sister of illustirous cajun Remy Lebeau joins the XMen and what? Jean's not Dead?
1. Chapter 1

_A 15 year old girl walked through the hanging moss that dripped from the dead trees._

"_Remy! Remy! Where are you?" she yelled. She was Cassandra Lebeau, sister to Remy Lebeau. She frowned flipping tousled dark auburn almost brown waves out of her face though a couple strands were in front of her pale blue, almost grey eyes. Cassie was exploring the bayou, her pirate amulet hanging against her chest. At age 15 Cassie had yet to manifest any mutant powers and some were hoping she never did._

_"Oi! Can't he ever be around when he is needed?" she said out loud_

_"BOO!"._

_Cassie screamed, "Remy!"_

_"Hehehe", Remy laughed, "Swamp Rat should' a seen the look on face"_

_"You're a tool, Remy Lebeau!" Cassie said starting to get really mad at her brother suddenly air began to swirl around them as Cassie's eyes glowed white! Remy stared until the storm became to strong._

_"Cassie!" he said," ma petite! Please you have to stop!"_

_"I can't!" she said feeling too much power build in her body and then she collapsed from exhaustion. _

Remy picked her up and carried her back to the house on the outskirts of New Orleans. At that same time Charles Xavier detected a mutant signature, "Ororo, Could you take Rogue and pick up a young mutant in New Orleans?"

Remy was standing guard over his sister but when Rogue and Ororo explained the circumstances he agreed to let them go.

"Tell her that I'm sorry I couldn't come with her" he said.

"Ok" Rogue said.


	2. Welcome to The Insitute

Cassie opened her eyes and sat straight up. The room she was in was very unfamiliar and very white; it looked like a room in a hospital. A furry and blue man stood by her bedside.

"Who are you?' she asked.

"I am Dr Hank McCoy" he said.

"Where am I?" wondered Cassie.

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters" Hank said

When Cassie was discharged from the Medilab she immediately started looking for someone, anyone, who could explain what had happened. All of a sudden she heard a voice in her head telling her go to room 1. When Cassie arrived in Room 1 she saw a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Please sit," he said, "I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is my school. It is intended as refuge for young mutants like your self."

"So everyone here is a mutant?" Cassie inquired.

"Yes" said Charles.

"So…um…where is my room?' she mumbled.

"You will be in room 269 with Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty" he said

"Thank you" Cassie said. After leaving the professor's room she made a beeline for room 269. When she arrived she paused, took a deep breath and walked in to the room. Her room mates were gossiping about something and then a Asian girl noticed her and bounded off her bed.

'Hi, I'm Jubilee, that's Rogue and Kitty" she said gesturing at the other two. Jubilee was Asian girl decked out in dark jeans, pale gold top and yellow leather jacket. Rogue was a pretty auburn haired girl in a blue jersey long sleeved top and boot cut jeans and Kitty was a slender brunette in a green v necked sweater and flared jeans.

"Cassie Lebeau" she said smoothing out her black happy bunny "Cute but Psycho" t-shirt and faded boot cut Juicy jeans. "So what are your powers?" she asked in her Cajun accent.

"I can make these fireworks called Plasmoids, Kitty can walk through things and Rogue drains the powers of other mutants by skin to skin contact" ,Jubilee said , "and you?"

"I can control air." Cassie said

"So come on, we'll take you to meet everyone" Jubilee said. They headed out to the common room where Jubilee started taking her to meet each individual person finally stopping at a group of guys who she introduced as 'Bobby Drake, Rogue's boyfriend, Piotr Rasputin, Kitty's boy, Sam Guthrie and Roberto Da Costa."

Cassie smiled at them. Bobby was a preppy blond in jeans and a blue t-shirt. Piotr, a muscular Russian, sported a red tee and cargos. Sam was a green eyed blond haired all-American boy in a flannel shirt and Diesel jeans and Roberto, who was a tall athletic Brazilian, wore an orange and black slogan t-shirt and black jeans. They smiled back and Cassie asked them what their powers were. She discovered that Bobby was cryokinetic, Sam could propel himself forward like a human cannonball, Piotr could cover his body in living metal and Roberto drew power from the sun.


End file.
